There goes my life
by BrookenRachel
Summary: “Lucas, can I talk to you?” Brooke whispered looking up at him with puffy eyes“Sure babe” Lucas rubbed her arm, and guided her over to the side of the court “What’s wrong?”“Im....Im....Pregnant” She whimpered. Futureish Brucas


Disclaimer: I don't own anything credit Mark Schwahn and Kenny Chesney

Authors Note: SO here is another one-shot but hey it's a little happier then usual, lol!

So read and review and if you haven't yet let me know on what fic you think I should write next its under **"Plan"** on my profile page thingy!

ENJOY

**All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one.**

"You suck ass big brother" Nathan mocked Lucas, as Nathan made yet another basket. Beating Lucas 11 to 0.

"Hey you better watch it, Im just tired other wise I'd be kicking your ass" Lucas defended

"Long night" Nathan said with a wink

"Long Month" Lucas replied laughing

"Well, it comes with the territory when your dating Brooke Davis!"

"Im not complaining" Lucas stated finally making a basket, then turned to see his girlfriend approaching him

"Lucas, can I talk to you?" Brooke whispered looking up at him with puffy eyes

"Sure babe" Lucas rubbed her arm, and guided her over to the side of the court "What's wrong?"

"Im...Im...Pregnant" She whimpered

"What! Are you sure?"

"I took a lot of tests, they all said the same thing" She nodded

"Okay, were gonna get through this. I'll be here for you and the baby"

**All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.**

"_What do you want to do after high school?" Brooke questioned Lucas one night when they were sitting on the beach watching the son go down._

"_I want to get out of here, make something of myself. That's not gonna happen if I stay in Tree Hill." Brooke nodded her head sadly "But we still have 2 years tell graduation, and by then you will be so in love with me I will be able to talk you into going with me anywhere!" _

"_Oh you think so"_

"_I know so, we're meant to be Brooke Penelope Davis"_

"_Maybe you will be the one following me!" She replied coyly_

"_Maybe, but for right now lets just live in the moment of being here...together" _

"_Your so cheesy romantic Lucas" Brooke smiled_

"_You love it"_

"_I kinda do"_

**And he said,**

**There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life...**

"Brooke's pregnant" Lucas said quietly to his father

"Get rid of it" Dan said cruelly not even looking up from the paper

"Dad, she doesn't want to" Lucas replied

"I don't care, convince her it's the best thing to do!"

"I don't believe that though"

"Lucas this will ruin your life, kiss your basketball career goodbye. You are a great basketball player you have a future in playing and in going to college, some slut and her cells shouldn't ruin that"

"Shut the fuck up dad...Brooke's not a slut, and that is our baby!"

**A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl**

"Up pease" her voice was small and sweet, as she stared up at her dad with big eyes.

"Aw...come here Daisy Lou" Lucas said picking up his daughter "Lets go get some milk okay"

Daisy nodded her head. As Lucas walked them over to the fridge, he stopped and looked at all the pictures of his daughter on the refrigerator; there was some of her when she was just born, her at her first birthday with cake all over her face, her and Brooke at the zoo and many more.

"Look at that cute little girl" Lucas said pointing to the pictures

"Cute Baby" Lucas Laughed

"That's you Lou"

"Me cute" Daisy said, her dimples showing as she smiled.

"You are cute!, See that picture" Lucas pointed to the one of her first birthday. "That's your first birthday, look at all the presents"

"_Brooke what are you doing?" Lucas questioned his wife_

"_Im decorating for Daisy's Birthday!" She said as she hung up the streamers and balloons_

"_Babe, she is 1 she won't even remember, just get her a box and bow and she will be fine"_

"_No way, this has to be perfect. Everything has to look perfect, the gifts are wrapped, the place is decorated, I just need to pick up the cake." Brooke said horrified of Lucas suggestion_

"_Are all these presents from us" Brooke nodded "Brooke were not even out of high school we don't have that much money." Brooke looked up at him with big eyes and stuck out her lip_

"_Well I guess that's were Daisy gets it from then, isn't it" _

"Yummy, cake" Daisy said studying the picture

"Yup and it was all over your face"

"_Come on Daisy blow out the candle" Brooke encouraged, mimicking blowing out a fake candle._

"_Mama" Daisy said smiling at Brooke_

"_Fine I will help, 1, 2, 3" Brooke blew out the candle and everyone clapped "good job Daisy"_

"_Cake" _

"_Aw Lucas she said cake" Brooke spoke with excitement_

"_Um...Brooke" Lucas pointed to there daughter, who had cake all over her face and hands "I think Lou likes it." _

**Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.**

"Daisy Lou, time for bed" Brooke yelled from upstairs

"You better, go Lou don't want Mamma to get angry" Lucas said, setting Daisy on the ground.

Lucas watches as she starts to walk up the stairs her Beautiful Blonde curly hair bouncing. She turns back to look at him, Big blue eyes piercing his. And she waves "Nigh daddy" Lucas waves back and smiles. She is almost to the top of the stairs when she trips and falls, Lucas starts to walk up when Daisy stands up and starts to walk away like nothing happened. And he can't help but think about how much he loves her, so much!

**He smiles...  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life.**

"Daddy im leaving" Daisy said getting her coat from the closet

"Where are you going Lou?" Lucas questioned

"Remember, im going out on a date, you said it was ok"

"I don't know Lou, I still think your to young maybe you should wait another year or so"

"Daddy Im fifteen, Mom dated when she was fifteen. I will be fine."

"I know but you're my little girl, and its just hard for me" Lucas said sadly

"Daddy, I will always be your little girl, its just one night." Lucas nodded his head

"Okay go, have fun. I won't even wait up for you, just be safe and try to be home early. Goodnight." He said forcing a smile

"Thank you, I love you Daddy...goodnight" She smiled as she walked out the door.

**She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.**

"Okay this is everything" Daisy said putting her last bag in the car.

"Are you sure you don't want us to drive out with you." Brooke questioned, she had tears in her eyes

"I'll be fine mom. It's time for me to go off on my own."

"But to California!"

"You guys visit California all the time, and I will visit you. As long as you send me the money" She laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay, but remember if you need anything at all, just call or text me or something just..." Brooke wiped away a few more tears

"Aw mom, it will okay." Brooke nodded her head

"I know Daisy, im just gonna miss you." She smiled pulling her daughter in for a big hug

"Okay, everything looks good." Lucas said putting the hood down and turning to his daughter and wife "Im gonna miss you Lou!"

"Im eighteen daddy, time for college. I will be okay." Daisy smiled

"I know but your still my little girl, just like when you were born. Or when you went on your first date. Its just hard still for me to say goodbye." Tears were starting to surface

"Do you remember what I said, the night of my first date." Lucas nodded "I will always be your little girl, that hasn't changed. Now give me a hug I got to go" She spoke softly as she walked over to her father and hugged him. Lucas never wanted to let go, but he knew he had to.

"Bye Mom, Daddy!"

"Bye baby I love you" "Bye Lou" By know everyone was crying

"Call us when you get there honey" Brooke chocked out

"I will, love you to mom" She nodded, and got into her car, starting the ignition

"Have fun... I love you" Lucas said mustering up a small smile, looking into her blue eyes.

"I love you to" She started to back out of the driveway when she stopped, turned her head Blonde curls bouncing. "Goodbye" she said as she waved. Lucas waved back with his free hand, holding Brooke with his other. "Bye" he whispered.

**  
And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye.**

"_Mr. Scott, You have a beautiful baby girl" The nurse said handing Lucas the baby._

"_A girl...I have a baby girl?!" Lucas spoke softly afraid to wake her up_

"_She's beautiful Mr. Scott" _

"_She's perfect" He said looking down out his daughter, she had a little blonde curl poking out from her little hat. "She's my everything"_

**There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby good-bye.**


End file.
